


Android, który śnił o swoim stwórcy

by Gravier



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Android Bucky, Android Natasha, Angst, Cyberpunk, Other, a bucky ma go aż za dużo, chyba powinnam wspomnieć że nieco ooc, człowieczeństwo i jak sobie z nim poradzić, można się doszukiwać stucky'ego, natasha zalicza wesołe cameo, nie no ale steve jest tutaj naprawdę bez serca, przemyślenia o sztucznej inteligencji, steve jest bez serca, trochę blade runner AU, wzmianki o prostytucji
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravier/pseuds/Gravier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyberpunk AU. Niedaleka przyszłość. Steve Rogers jest konstruktorem androidów - zarabia na życie budując i naprawiając roboty. Pomaga mu w tym jego pierwszy samodzielnie skonstruowany android, kaleki aystent pieszczotliwie zwany Buckym. Spotkanie z innym androidem prowokuje Bucky'ego do rozmyślań nad jego relacją ze swoim stwórcą.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Po raz pierwszy publikuję aż tak dzikie AU, trochę się denerwuję, ręce mi się pocą, w głowie wiruje, i samą siebie zapytuję: no i po cóż ci, po cóż? Ale dobra, wrzucam, mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Na wstępie zaznaczam, że ja robotyki ni w ząb nie ogarniam, pokornie upraszam o przymknięcie oka na ewentualne błędy. Ostrzegam, że kanon został tu zdeptany i zamieciony pod dywan.

Praca konstruktora androidów wymagała skupienia. Steve zagryzał wargi i garbił się przy stoliku, wkręcając ostatnie, mikroskopijne śrubki w metalową dłoń androida. Jeszcze tylko dwie minutki i skończy.

Najwyższa pora. Dochodziła północ i czuł piasek pod powiekami.

\- Panie Rogers? – usłyszał za sobą cichy głos Bucky'ego.

\- Momencik – wyszeptał, wysuwając z ust koniuszek języka. – Gotowe.

Odjechał obrotowym krzesłem do tyłu i przyjrzał się krytycznie swojemu dziełu. Android, zawieszony na specjalnych hakach pół metra nad ziemią, nieobleczony jeszcze w sztuczną skórę, nadal nie przypominał człowieka. Metalowy kadłub i reagujące na impulsy nerwowe kończyny wciąż wyglądały jak chitynowy pancerz robaka. Błyszczały w mętnym świetle lampki.

\- Piękna robota, sir – ocenił Bucky, podchodząc bliżej. Założył ręce na piersi, z cichym skrzypieniem przerdzewiałych zawiasów.

\- Jutro musisz skoczyć do Stark&Banner po trochę tkanki mimetycznej. – Steve westchnął i chwycił dwoma palcami nasadę nosa. Dwa dni niedosypiania zaczęły dawać się we znaki. – Pomożesz mi przy zakładaniu. Pewnie znowu zajmie nam to ze trzy dni.

\- Pomogę panu – zapewnił Bucky. – Ale teraz proszę się już położyć. Jest późno, a jutro czeka nas dużo pracy.

\- Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił, Bucky? – zapytał Steve, wstając i przeciągając się.

\- Zapewne skonstruowałby pan sobie nowego asystenta.

Steve roześmiał się i poklepał androida po ramieniu.

\- Żaden nie byłby tak dobry jak ty – powiedział rozbawiony. – Dobranoc, Bucky.

***

_Jestem sługą idealnym. Nie muszę spać, jeść, ani oddychać. W ciągu dnia pomagam panu Rogersowi – jestem jego prawą ręką, choć jak na ironię, to właśnie jedno z moich ramion jest niewykończone. Guma imitująca ludzką skórę, tak zwana tkanka mimetyczna, która je pokrywała, zdarła się już dawno temu. Byłem pierwszym androidem, którego Steve skonstruował, a wówczas dopiero się uczył przymocowywać skórę do metalowego szkieletu._

_Za dnia jestem jego asystentem. Ale w nocy, gdy pan Rogers idzie spać, zostaję sam w pracowni i zaczynam myśleć._

_Pracowania mojego konstruktora mieści się na parterze – w dużym, przestronnym pomieszczeniu przerobionym z dawnego garażu. Nocami w niej sprzątam – odkurzam, układam narzędzia, porozrzucane przez pana Rogersa, a jeśli projekt jest wyjątkowo czasochłonny i otrzymam bezpośredni rozkaz, wykonuję jakieś drobne prace: wkręcanie śrubek, spinanie przewodów, inne proste czynności, którymi mogę się zająć bez nadzoru._

_Ale moje zajęcia szybko się kończą. Resztę nocy spędzam siedząc w kącie pracowni, otoczony przez dziwaczne cienie rzucane przez szkielety androidów._

_Nie odczuwam nudy, bo nie do tego zostałem zaprogramowany. Pozwalam sztucznym neuronom i komórkom mózgowym na swobodny taniec. Pan Rogers nie wie, że nocami w mojej głowie tańczą myśli._

***

\- Piękna jest, nie? – Steve spojrzał z podziwem na wiszącego na hakach androida i brudnym od smaru palcem dotknął jego policzka, zostawiając na nim czarną smugę. Szybko starł ją poślinioną szmatką.

Bucky czaił się za plecami konstruktora, uważnymi, nieruchomymi oczami wpatrując się w twarz nowego dzieła Steve'a. Tym razem to była kobieta. Robiona na zamówienie prywatnej firmy, doskonała imitacja człowieka. Rzeczywiście, piękna. Bucky zerknął na swoje odarte z tkanki mimetycznej ramię i poczuł dziwne ukłucie w miejscu, w którym powinien znajdować się żołądek.

\- Zgodnie z tym, co piszą w papierach, ma na imię Natasha – powiedział Steve, przerzucając kilka kartek z teczki leżącej na stole. – Skonstruowano ją w warsztacie w DC, ale zepsuła się tutaj, w Nowym Jorku. Potrzebują naprawy na zaraz, dlatego nie odesłali jej na południe.

Zamknął teczkę i zatarł dłonie.

\- Przynieś mi skrzynkę i rozłóż folię na stole. Pokroimy ją trochę. Muszę przyznać, że trochę się denerwuję, nigdy nie widziałem tak pięknej roboty…

Bucky, z nieruchomą twarzą, spełnił polecenie. Potem wspólnie przenieśli androida na okryty folią stół. Bucky, na wszelki wypadek, przywiązał nadgarstki i kostki istoty.

\- Nie obudzi się – zapewnił Steve. – Łącza się przepaliły.

\- Nigdy nic nie wiadomo, sir.

\- Jak wolisz. A teraz, z łaski swojej, podaj mi skalpel laserowy.

***

_Patrzę na spokojne, pewne dłonie Steve'a, który operuje skalpelem tak, jak malarz mógłby posługiwać się ołówkiem. Ma naprawdę wielki talent – jest tylko kwestią czasu, aż zacznie dostawać więcej prywatnych zleceń. Zdobędzie sławę i popularność w kręgach fanów robotyki artystycznej._

_Będzie potrzebował nowego asystenta._

_Dziwne uczucie wybucha w samym centrum zarządzania, pod metalowym sklepieniem mojej czaszki – nagły szok uderza we mnie niczym młot. Robi mi się ciemno przed oczami, a dłonie zaczynają się trząść. Upuszczam szczypce, które miałem podać panu Rogersowi. Spadają na ziemię z brzękiem tak głośnym, że aż wstrzymuję oddech._

_\- Bucky? – pyta Steve, patrząc na mnie ze zdumieniem. – Co się stało?_

_Kręcę głową, niezdolny wytłumaczyć. Podnoszę szczypce, wpycham mu je w dłoń i bez słowa wychodzę z pracowni, choć Steve woła za mną, abym zaczekał. Nie mogę czekać, nie mogę spojrzeć mu w oczy i to uczucie – przerażenia? – jest mi zupełnie obce, oddziałuje na mnie jeszcze mocniej._

_Na zewnątrz siąpi deszcz, czuję chłodne krople na obleczonym skórą ramieniu. Opieram się na chwilę o ścianę budynku i patrzę w szare niebo. Wielki helicarrier – nadziemne osiedle – przesuwa się pod ciemnymi chmurami, płynąc między wieżami strzelistych budynków niczym statek. Ruch uliczny już kilka lat temu przeniósł się paręnaście metrów nad ulice; czuję powiewy gorąca z silników rozgrzanych pojazdów, przelatujących nad moją głową._

_Zastanawiam się, co stałoby się ze mną, gdyby Steve musiał wyjechać. Zostawiłby mnie samego w tym mieście? Nie, to nielegalne. Każdy android musi mieć pana; po śmierci właściciela, jeśli wciąż nadaje się do użytku, zostaje sprzedany lub – tak dzieje się w przypadku starszych modeli – poddany anihilacji._

_To irracjonalne, ale świadomość istnienia niesie ze sobą strach przed końcem tej egzystencji. Strach, którego – jestem pewien – Steve u mnie nie zaprogramował._

***

\- Teraz trzeba ją tylko aktywować i do dzieła – powiedział Steve, gdy Bucky w końcu wrócił.

Mokry i milczący, spędził na włóczeniu się po wąskich uliczkach miasta dobre kilka godzin, jednak, ku jego zadowoleniu, Steve zdecydował się udawać, że nic się nie stało. Zupełnie jakby Bucky wcale nie wybiegł wzburzony z pracowni, co androidom w ogóle nie powinno się zdarzać.

Steve aktywował robota leżącego na stole i patrzył jak powoli otwiera oczy.

\- Natasha? – zapytał, dotykając lekko jej ramienia.

Kobieta-android usiadła gwałtownie, odsuwając jego dłoń.

\- Gdzie jestem?

\- Spokojnie – powiedział Steve. – Jesteś w mojej pracowni. Za – zerknął na zegarek – jakieś pół godziny odbierze cię stąd twój właściciel. Padły niektóre obwody, musiałem wymienić to i owo, nic poważnego.

Natasha patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, a potem przeniosła wzrok na Bucky'ego. Dostrzegła metalowe ramię i jej oczy się zwęziły.

Steve podążył za jej spojrzeniem.

\- To mój asystent, Bucky – przedstawił go. Bucky skłonił lekko głowę, ale nie ukrywał niechęci, którą poczuł na widok pogardliwej miny Natashy. Android nowszej generacji…

\- Chcę się ubrać – powiedziała Natasha, a Steve zarumienił się lekko.

\- Oczywiście – powiedział. – Bucky, przynieś ubrania Natashy.

Założywszy koszulkę z głębokim dekoltem i obcisłe dżinsy, Natasha zsunęła się ze stołu i rozejrzała z ciekawością po pracowni.

\- Wygląda profesjonalnie – oznajmiła, przyglądając się narzędziom rozłożonym na stole.

\- Większość z nich sam robiłem – odparł z dumą Steve. Zerkał od czasu do czasu nieśmiało na Natashę, ale zaraz odwracał wzrok. Gdy kobieta-android odwzajemniała spojrzenie, oblewał się rumieńcem.

Był mały i chudy, posturą przypominał kurczaka; w szkole wołano za nim wypłosz i wyrzucano mu tornister przez okno klasy na trzecim piętrze. Nie przywykł do widoku pięknych młodych kobiet w swojej pracowni – nawet jeśli te kobiety były mechaniczne.

\- To… powiedz, czym się zajmujesz? – zagadnął.

\- Jestem kimś w rodzaju… specjalistki od kontaktów z klientami.

\- Och. Rozumiem. Odbierasz telefony i te sprawy?

Natasha uśmiechnęła się.

\- I te sprawy. Dokładnie.

\- Myślałem, że androidom nie wolno wykonywać zajęć wymagających empatii i ludzkich odruchów – zauważył. – Rozmawiając z człowiekiem nie jesteś w stanie przewidzieć co powie, jak się zachowa. Nawet ludzie tego nie potrafią, a co dopiero androidy.

Natasha nadal się uśmiechała. Bucky zbliżył się i szepnął coś Steve’owi na ucho.

\- O, cholera – syknął Steve. – Zapomniałem o drugim zamówieniu. Muszę lecieć do Stark&Banner.

\- Chce pan, żebym poszedł? – zapytał Bucky.

\- Nie, nie. Zostań z Natashą. Zaraz wrócę.

***

_Zostaję sam z drugim androidem. Siadamy po dwóch przeciwnych stronach stołu i mierzymy się wzrokiem. W oczach Natashy, choć są tak doskonałą imitacją, nie dostrzegam nic ludzkiego. To maszyna bez serca._

_\- Czemu mu nie powiedziałaś, do czego naprawdę służysz? – pytam._

_\- Wygląda na takiego, który poczułby się zszokowany._

_Wyobrażam sobie reakcję pana Rogersa na wiadomość, że Natasha oddaje swoje ciało ludziom dla zabawy i zaspokajania zwierzęcych potrzeb. Wyobrażam sobie jego szok i obrzydzenie. Dla niego zbliżenie człowieka i maszyny to temat zbyt ohydny, by go w ogóle poruszać. Steve bywa zaskakująco sztywny jak na człowieka, który codziennie obcuje z przyszłością._

_Niechętnie przyznaję Natashy rację._

_\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że kłamię? – pyta Natasha._

_Patrzę na nią z politowaniem._

_\- Jesteś syntetykiem, nigdy w życiu nie pozwoliliby ci pracować na tak odpowiedzialnym stanowisku. Poza tym dużo wiem i dużo widziałem. Słyszałem niejednokrotnie o Furious Girls. Żeńskich androidach budowanych tylko po to, by wytrzymywać całonocne maratony seksu i spełniać wszystkie zachcianki klientów. Prostytutki o idealnych ciałach, gotowe do zabawy dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Bohaterki snuffów, z którymi nie trzeba się żegnać po zakończeniu zdjęć, wystarczy je zanieść do naprawy._

_\- Mówisz to z taką pogardą – odpowiada spokojnie Natasha – że jestem pewna, iż mi zazdrościsz._

_Taki obrót sprawy mnie zaskakuje, mrugam ze zdumieniem i tracę na pewności siebie._

_\- Czego niby?_

_Nie odpowiada wprost na pytanie; ponad stołem sięga ku mojej metalowej dłoni. Chwyta mnie za rękę. Nie czuję jej dotyku._

_\- Kontaktu z ludźmi – odpowiada. – Czym jest android bez człowieka, który go stworzył?_

_Cofam rękę i odsuwam się. Natasha się śmieje, ale wyczuwam, że nie ma w tym śmiechu ani odrobiny rozbawienia._

_\- Możemy być idealnie zaprojektowanymi syntetykami – mówi cicho. – Możemy mieć śladowe ilości uczuć i emocji. Możemy czuć ból i mieć marzenia. Ale bez ludzi… Bez ludzi jesteśmy niczym._

***

Bucky odebrał od Steve'a ociekającą wodą kurtkę i powiesił ją na wieszaku przy drzwiach. Młody konstruktor rozburzył dłonią mokre włosy i rozejrzał się po pracowni.

\- Natasha już poszła? – zapytał. Nie zdołał ukryć rozczarowania w głosie.

\- Właściciel po nią przyjechał – odparł z rozdrażnieniem Bucky. – Zostawił panu czek.

Wskazał dłonią świstek papieru leżący na stole, ale Steve nawet nań nie spojrzał. Oparł się plecami o szafkę z narzędziami i utkwił nieobecny wzrok gdzieś w przestrzeni.

\- Piękna była, prawda? – zapytał z zamyśleniem. – Słowo daję, nowsze generacje androidów są coraz bardziej podobne do ludzi. Niedługo pewnie uda im się wgrać nawet ludzkie emocje! Wyobraź to sobie tylko!

\- Wyobrażam sobie – odparł Bucky. Choć wcale nie musiał tak bardzo wysilać wyobraźni.

\- To zmieniłoby wszystko.

\- Ale nie podejście ludzi do androidów.

Steve zamrugał, wyrwany z pięknych marzeń o przyszłości pełnej czujących androidów.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Cóż – odparł powoli Bucky – ludzie zawsze będą uważali siebie za nadrzędny gatunek, nieważne, czy androidy nowszych generacji zostaną wyposażone w emocje. Uczucia wrodzone zawsze będą się liczyć bardziej niż nabyte.

\- To oczywiste – odparł Steve. – Sztuczna inteligencja nigdy nie zastąpi ludzkich odczuć.

Bucky przyglądał mu się uważnie.

\- Większość ludzkości nie wykorzystuje całego potencjału swoich mózgów – powiedział w końcu. – Androidy mają o wiele większe możliwości, które są jednak zablokowane przez oprogramowanie. Nie możemy odczuwać gwałtownych emocji, namiętności, a przyjemność pochodząca z fizycznego kontaktu została zredukowana do wymaganego minimum. Dlatego syntetyczni żołnierze są tak skuteczni, nie czują bólu. Niczego nie czują. Nie możemy śnić. A jednak mamy świadomość.

\- Wasza świadomość to złudzenie – zaprotestował Steve. – Oprogramowanie. Wiem, bo osobiście cię programowałem.

\- A jednak jestem świadom – odparł stanowczo Bucky. – Stoję przed panem, czuję zapach pańskiego potu i deszczu, dyskutuję. Mam poglądy sprzeczne z pańskimi. Na podstawie obserwacji formułuję wnioski, które prowadzą mnie do wyrobienia opinii na dany temat. Jeśli to nie jest świadomość, to co nią jest?

\- Nie masz emocji – odpowiedział Steve. Odepchnął się od szafki i stanął przed Buckym. Był od niego o kilka cali niższy i musiał zadzierać głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy, ale w jego wzroku była pewność siebie i stanowczość, jakby patrzył na androida z piedestału. – Nic nie czujesz.

\- Czuję.

To jedno słowo sprawiło, że Steve zamilkł. Być może spodziewał się, że Bucky odwróci wzrok i wycofa się z dyskusji. To jedno słowo zamknęło konstruktorowi usta.

\- Co czujesz? – zapytał skołowany.

\- Sympatię do pana – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Bucky. – Strach. Zazdrość. Rozgoryczenie.

\- To niemożliwe.

W oczach Steve'a próżno byłoby szukać zrozumienia. Patrzył na Bucky'ego, jakby zobaczył go po raz pierwszy w życiu, choć przecież własnoręcznie go skonstruował, musiał znać na wylot każdą śrubkę w ciele androida, lepiej, niż Bucky znał samego siebie!

A jednak nagle pojawiła się między nimi niewidzialna ściana.

\- Robisz sobie ze mnie żarty – powiedział w końcu stanowczo. Coś w jego głosie podpowiedziało Bucky'emu, że nie powinien w tym momencie protestować. – Jest już późno, to był długi dzień. Idę spać, tobie też radzę. Coś ci się zaczęło przegrzewać w centrum dowodzenia. – Żartobliwie popukał palcami w czaszkę Bucky'ego. – Może jutro zrobię ci przegląd, sprawdzę, czy wszystko w porządku.

Pokręcił głową, jakby zdumiewając się ekstrawagancją asystenta, po czym wyszedł z pracowni.

Bucky patrzył za nim, a gdy Steve zniknął w korytarzu, mruknął cicho:

\- Nie śpię. Przecież jestem androidem.

***

_Kończę sprzątać pracownię i siadam na krześle w kącie pokoju. Tutaj zwykle spędzam noce, słuchając deszczu bębniącego w okna i pozwalając, by mechaniczny mózg produkował złudzenia myśli._

_Tak jest i tym razem. Siedzę wyprostowany i sztywny, klatka piersiowa nie unosi się w oddechu, powieki pozostają nieruchome. Mechaniczne serce nie bije. Tak jak kazał pan Rogers, odpoczywam._

_Nie mogę śnić w sensie, w jakim sen rozumieją ludzie. Nie mogę oddać sterów podświadomości. Ale mogę sterować ręcznie._

_Mogę myśleć. To często niedoceniana umiejętność._

_Zaczynam więc śnić, tak jak to czynią androidy – myśląc._

_Śnię o panu Rogersie._


	2. Chapter 2

\- Nie widzę żadnych usterek. Na oko wszystko jest w porządku.

Bucky zagryzł wargi i nic nie odpowiedział. Steve zamknął klapkę na czubku jego czaszki i wytarł dłonie w fartuch. Poklepał androida po ramieniu.

\- Wszystko z tobą w porządku, stary.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Boczysz się?

Bucky wstał i spojrzał na Steve'a obojętnie.

\- Nie, sir.

\- A jednak zachowujesz się, jakbym cię wczoraj obraził. – Steve podrapał się w czoło. – Nie chciałem sprawić ci przykrości, po prostu… Zdumiałeś mnie.

\- Czym? Tym, że powiedziałem panu o uczuciach?

\- Też. No, nie spodziewałem się usłyszeć czegoś takiego od androida. – Steve roześmiał się. – Ale może powinienem spodziewać się po tobie wszystkiego. Udałeś mi się, Buck. Zupełnie, jakbym przelał w ciebie moje własne emocje.

Twarz androida pozostała nieruchoma.

\- Czasami zapominam, że nie jesteś żywy – dodał nagle z dziwnym smutkiem w głosie Steve. – Zapominam o tym i… Bucky, jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem.

W jego głosie zabrzmiało zdumienie i zagubienie.

\- A to źle? – zapytał Bucky.

\- To trochę komplikuje sprawy.

\- Jakie sprawy? – zapytał android. Aby podkreślić niezrozumienie, zmarszczył brwi.

Steve wzruszył ramionami.

***

_Pan Rogers nabrał wody w usta, więc nie pozostaje mi nic, poza milczeniem i wykonywaniem poleceń. Wykańczamy jeden z zamówionych modeli. Żeński android o pięknych azjatyckich rysach i idealnej figurze. Wspólnymi siłami nakładamy syntetyczną skórę na metalowy szkielet, poczynając od nóg. To ciężka praca. W takich chwilach syntetyczne mięśnie się przydają, radzę sobie lepiej niż pan Rogers._

_\- Najgorzej będzie w okolicach krocza – mówię, zerkając na szkice wykonane ołówkiem w notatniku konstruktora. – Klient chce niezwykle szczegółowego modelu._

_\- Tak – burczy Steve. – Nie rozumiem, po co wykonywać te wszystkie detale…_

_\- Android ma przede wszystkim efektywnie wykonywać pracę, do której został przeznaczony – odpowiadam obojętnie._

_\- Nie chcę wiedzieć, do czego ten jest przeznaczony._

_Zerkam do karty ze szczegółami zamówienia. Pochodzi z jednej z pozaziemskich kolonii. Android trafi zapewnie do wojskowego hangaru, gdzie dogadzać będzie żołnierzom._

_\- Człowiek i maszyna – mówię obojętnie. – Obrzydza to pana?_

_\- Jasne. – Pan Rogers wydaje z siebie prychnięcie. – To nienaturalne._

_Czasami chyba rzeczywiście zapomina, że ja również jestem androidem. A może mówi w ten sposób, bo nie mam uczuć, które mógłby zranić._

_Pod pretekstem przyniesienia czegoś ze składziku wychodzę z pracowni i opieram się ramieniem o ścianę. Korytarz, w którym stoję, jest ciemny, ale dobrze widzę i bez światła. Stoję tak przez chwilę rozmyślając o tym, co powiedziała mi Natasha._

_Czym jest android bez człowieka, który go stworzył?_

***

Nowy android był niesamowity i Steve aż zagwizdał z podziwu dla swoich własnych umiejętności. Bucky stał nieco z boku, nieporuszony. W jego oczach nieruchomy syntetyk zawieszony na hakach był tylko martwym metalowym szkieletem obleczonym mimetyczną tkanką.

Steve delikatnie dotknął gładkiego policzka żeńskiego androida.

\- Cudowne – mruknął.

Bucky śledził wzrokiem ruch jego wąskich, bladych dłoni. Pod tą jasną, żywą skórą tętniła krew, pulsowało życie i to było prawdziwym cudem, a nie kolejna maszyna bez serca i uczuć.

\- Czasami wam zazdroszczę – dodał Steve odwracając się do Bucky'ego. – Wasze życie musi być takie proste…

\- Proste pod jakimi względami, sir?

\- Nie musicie martwić się o przyszłość. Nie macie problemów z… - urwał, machnął ręką i w końcu przyłożył dłoń do serca. – Z tym.

Bucky milczał.

\- Jest taka dziewczyna – powiedział z wahaniem Steve. – Peggy. Podoba mi się. Chciałbym ją kiedyś zaprosić na drinka.

\- Proszę to więc zrobić – odparł Bucky. – Na pewno jej pan zaimponuje wiedzą i inteligencją.

\- Ale dla niej mógłbym nie istnieć. Jestem w końcu tylko wypłoszem. Gdybym wyglądał tak jak ty – dodał z błyskiem w oku, unosząc wzrok na Bucky'ego – wtedy byłoby inaczej.

\- Jak ja? – zdziwił się android.

\- No spójrz tylko na siebie. – Steve pociągnął Bucky'ego w stronę wiszącego na ścianie lustra. – Wyszedłeś mi, nie ma co.

Bucky spojrzał na odbicie, ale jedyne co widział, to zwisające luźno wzdłuż boku metalowe ramię, błyszczące w świetle lampki. Odarta ze skóry, niemożliwa do naprawy przestarzała konstrukcja.

\- Gdybym wyglądał jak ty, dziewczyny by się za mną oglądały na ulicy – dodał Steve i westchnął. Wsadził ręce do kieszeni i odwrócił się tyłem do Bucky'ego. – Czasami sam chciałbym być robotem. Maszyny nie mają serca. Nie zakochują się. Nie śnią o kimś, kogo nie mogą mieć.

Bucky wpatrywał się w plecy Steve'a.

***

_Tej nocy znowu śnię o panu Rogersie. Nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, jaki jest piękny w moich oczach, jaki żywy się wydaje. Gdy wieczorem pożegnał mnie uściskiem dłoni i klepnięciem w ramię, niemal czułem bijącą od niego siłę i energię. Odetchnąłem głęboko jego zapachem._

_A potem usiadłem na krześle w pogrążonej w mroku pracowni i śniłem o dłoniach Rogersa._

***

Bucky wkładał rozrzucone przez Steve'a narzędzia z powrotem do skrzynki, gdy drzwi gwałtownie się otworzyły i do środka wpadła dwójka roześmianych ludzi. Android w milczeniu przyglądał się, jak uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Steve składa ociekający deszczem parasol i pomaga jakiejś dziewczynie zdjąć eleganckie futro.

\- Buck! – zawołał konstruktor, spoglądając w końcu w kierunku asystenta. – Poznaj Peggy. Peggy, to mój asystent, Bucky.

Dziewczyna pewnie podeszła do androida i wyciągnęła smukłą dłoń w jego kierunku. Uścisnął ją i skinął głową.

\- To ten android, o którym mówiłeś? – zapytała, zerkając przez ramię na Steve'a.

\- Tak. Sam go skonstruowałem, to właściwie mój pierwszy projekt. – Steve stanął przed Buckym, z rękami w kieszeniach spodni. – Mówię ci, jest prawie jak żywy. Potrafi się nawet ze mną kłócić, kiedy jest nie w sosie!

Roześmiał się głośno, a Peggy z uznaniem pokiwała głową. Była bardzo piękna i wyglądała na porządną dziewczynę, ale Bucky mógł myśleć tylko o sposobie, w jakim go lustrowała wzrokiem – jakby stała przed klatką w zoo i obserwowała egzotyczne zwierzę.

\- Chodźmy na górę – zaproponował Steve, delikatnie i nieśmiało obejmując Peggy w talii. Nie odsunęła się przed dotykiem, wręcz przeciwnie, chętnie mu się poddała i ruszyła za Stevem w stronę schodów.

Bucky został w pracowni, zginając i rozprostowując palce prawej dłoni. Wciąż czuł dotyk Peggy, przyjemne mrowienie w miejscu, w którym żywa tkanka zetknęła się z mimetyczną.

***

_Spotykam się z panem Rogersem dopiero następnego dnia, gdy cały w skowronkach zbiega do pracowni i siada okrakiem na obrotowym krześle. Nie komentuję szerokiego uśmiechu na jego twarzy; mam pracę, porządkuję papiery, których konstruktor najwidoczniej nie potrafi przechowywać w jednym miejscu._

_\- No i co, Buck? – odzywa się w końcu. – Nie zapytasz jak było?_

_\- To nie moja sprawa, sir._

_\- Nie jesteś ciekaw? Co z ciebie za przyjaciel? – Wiem, że żartuje, ale udaję głupiego._

_Nie jestem zwierzęciem w zoo._

_\- Mechaniczny, sir – odpowiadam._

_\- Było cudownie, skoro już musisz wiedzieć – mówi Steve. Jest zbyt podekscytowany, by przejmować się humorami androida. – Zabrałem ją do kina i na kolację. Przegadaliśmy całą noc i wiesz co? Miałeś rację! Chyba trochę jej zaimponowałem. Szczególnie tobą: mówiła, że gdybym jej nie powiedział, że jesteś androidem, nigdy by się nie domyśliła! A potem mnie pocałowała. Naprawdę. W policzek._

_Opiera brodę na dłoni i uśmiecha się._

_\- Powiedziała, że jestem najmilszym facetem, jakiego zna – dodaje. – Lubi w chłopakach wrażliwość, wiesz? Nie przepada za typem macho, takim, co to nigdy nie powie, że kocha i nie umie okazywać uczuć._

_Kiwam głową ze zrozumieniem. Powoli dochodziłem do wniosku, że wszyscy ludzie, którzy mnie otaczają, cierpią na fetysz uczuć._

***

Tego dnia praca im nie szła. Steve wciąż bujał w obłokach, a Bucky pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach tak głębokich, że w pierwszym momencie nie zareagował, gdy konstruktor zadał pytanie.

\- Słucham, sir? – zapytał uprzejmie.

\- Pytałem, co ci chodzi po tej twojej mechanicznej łepetynie. Odleciałeś na chwilę.

Bucky potrząsnął głową.

\- Rozmaite rzeczy, sir. Myślałem trochę nad przyrodzonym prawem człowieka do szczęścia.

\- Brzmi ciekawie…

\- Tak sądzę, sir. Zakładając, że każdy człowiek, jako istota żywa i świadoma, ma prawo do szczęścia u boku drugiej osoby, jakie prawa mają androidy?

\- Cóż… - Steve zacukał się. – Nigdy o tym nie myślałem – przyznał po chwili. – To nie jest raczej coś, nad czym zastanawiają się konstruktorzy. Nie przypominam sobie też żadnego znanego mi przypadku szczęśliwego związku dwóch androidów. Nie po to jesteście stworzeni, macie służyć ludziom. Sam powiedziałeś, że android przede wszystkim musi efektywnie wykonywać pracę, dla której został stworzony, a ewentualne małżeństwo zaważyłoby na tej efektywności.

\- Ale my myślimy – podkreślił Bucky. – Jesteśmy grupą istot świadomych. I jako takie, rozróżniamy cierpienie od szczęścia, smutek od radości, odpoczynek od pracy. Czy to nie daje nam automatycznie prawa do dążenia do szczęścia?

Steve westchnął.

\- Wasza świadomość jest iluzją, powtarzam ci po raz tysięczny.

\- Skoro nam ją daliście, ze wszystkimi jej blaskami i cieniami, czemu teraz odmawiacie nam prawa do blasków?

\- Buck, nikt ci niczego nie odmawia, dostajesz właściwie wszystko, o co poprosisz. Czego ty chcesz?

Bucky zastanawiał się przez chwilę, nim odpowiedział.

\- Chcę być szczęśliwy.

Steve z ciężkim westchnieniem odłożył narzędzia na stół i założył ręce na piersi. Spojrzał Bucky'emu w oczy i zapytał poważnie:

\- Czyli czego dokładnie chcesz?

\- Chcę… - Bucky błądził wzrokiem w okolicach podłogi, jakby tam szukał odpowiedzi. Czuł gorąco pod czaszką, spowodowane nadmierną aktywnością syntetycznych komórek w centrum dowodzenia. Potarł czoło. – Chcę być potrzebny. Chcę być częścią czyjegoś życia. Chcę mieć prawo do uczuć, chcę nimi obdarzać inne świadome istoty i chcę, by one nie pozostawały obojętne. Nie chcę być zwierzęciem w zoo.

Uniósł wzrok i napotkał poważne spojrzenie Steve'a. Nie miał pewności, ale domyślał się, że tym razem przegiął i przekroczył niewidzialną granicę. Zapomniał, że nie jest człowiekiem. A tym bardziej przyjacielem swojego konstruktora.

\- Postawmy sprawę jasno, Buck – powiedział Steve. – Bo wciąż zdajesz się tego nie rozumieć: twoje pragnienia i potrzeby nie są prawdziwe. Wydaje ci się, że są, ale to tylko złudzenie podtrzymywane przez iluzję świadomości w centrum dowodzenia. Sztuczna inteligencja w głowie podpowiada ci, co masz myśleć i czuć, aby jak najbardziej upodobnić się do człowieka. I wiesz co? Nie winię cię za to. To wyłącznie moja wina.

Położył dłoń na ramieniu Bucky'ego i spojrzał na niego z sympatią i współczuciem.

\- Ja cię takim skonstruowałem. Byłem samotnym wypłoszem, który nie miał przyjaciół i nie widział świata poza maszynami. Chciałem mieć w końcu kogoś, z kim mógłbym porozmawiać, kogoś, kto mnie by traktował jak człowieka. Włożyłem za dużo serca w konstruowanie cię, a potem traktowałem ciebie, androida, jak przyjaciela. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że wyrządzę ci taką krzywdę. Przepraszam.

W ciszy, która zapadła po jego słowach, słychać było wyraźnie bicie jednego serca. Potem przełknięcie śliny. Jakby przestraszony ciszą, Steve zdjął dłoń z ramienia Bucky'ego i cofnął się pół kroku.

\- Pozwoliłem ci wierzyć, że jesteś czymś więcej niż tylko androidem – wyszeptał. – I może faktycznie byłeś. Prawdopodobnie żaden inny android na świecie nie dostał takiego oprogramowania jak ty. Jesteś niezwykły.

Dotknął delikatnie policzka Bucky'ego, z pietyzmem artysty rzeźbiarza, po raz pierwszy spoglądającego na jedną ze swych figur jak na… arcydzieło. Android chwycił go jednak za nadgarstek i oderwał dłoń od swoje twarzy.

\- Byłeś dobrym przyjacielem, Buck – powiedział cicho Steve. Jego oczy się szkliły. – I naprawdę genialnym androidem. Ale to się robi niebezpieczne. Przykro mi.

\- Co chce pan zrobić? – zapytał Bucky.

\- Muszę cię wyłączyć. To… wyrwało się spod kontroli.

\- A co, gdybym powiedział, że czuję strach?

\- To nie jest prawdziwy strach, Bucky – odparł łagodnie Steve. – Nie musisz się bać.

\- A jednak…

Steve pokręcił głową, odsunął się od androida i odwrócił do niego plecami. Dłonie mu drżały, gdy wyciągał ze skrzynki na narzędzia niewielkie cążki, którymi przecinał zwykle obwody w androidach poddawanych anihilacji.

\- Naprawdę mi przykro, Buck. Nie dajesz mi wyboru. Obiecaj mi tylko, że będziesz siedział spokojnie. Inaczej wezwę policję.

\- Nie trzeba, panie Rogers. I tak nie mógłbym pana skrzywdzić.

\- Usiądziesz, proszę?

***

_Opadam na krzesło. Dłonie zaciskam na kolanach i siedzę wyprostowany, patrząc przed siebie. Pozwalam, by moja twarz i oczy znieruchomiały._

_Pan Rogers podchodzi od tyłu i kładzie mi dłoń na ramieniu._

_\- Nic się nie bój – mówi, a jego głos drży. – Przetnę jeden kabelek. To będzie jak zasypianie._

_Kiwam głową._

_\- W końcu dowiem się, jakie to uczucie – szepczę._

_Czuję, że pan Rogers całuje mnie lekko w skroń. Zamykam oczy, skupiając się na mrowieniu, które wywołał dotyk żywej tkanki. Najprzyjemniejsze uczucie na świecie._

_\- Dobrych snów, Buck._

_To ostatnie słowa jakie słyszę, nim zasypiam._


End file.
